MettatoNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN
by SkepticalCynical
Summary: Terminator Mettaton Ex goes on an adventure through time and space to overthrow the lord of the limbs and become the official god of the universe. Rated T for violence and exploding planets. Literally has nothing to do with Undertale.
1. Battle of Flübnügg

And on that small planet lived a fraternity of tiny blue aliens in business suits. Now, however, they fought for their lives as terminator Mettaton Ex, who used his powerful legs, blessed by the lord of the limbs, to send them careening in all directions. Bolts of lightning erupted from his mechanical eyes faster than the fastest ray of starlight could touch the earth, scarring the ground and sending masses of alien flesh splattering everywhere. A mechanical roar escaped his lips as he sent the last of them, despite their pleading, horrified faces, miles into the sky and out of the planet's orbit.

As their desperate yelps faded into the distance, Mettaton looked to the sky to see heavenly angels gently swooping down toward him with glorious splendor. He greeted them with a bow. The angels gazed upon him, and the tears of the limb lord cascaded down onto the planet, making leg shaped flowers and trees sprout from the barren, rocky landscape.

"Thou hath proven thyself worthy," Said the lead angel with a smile on his face, "Thou hath defeated the merciless swath of Flübnüggets. If thou would like to join us in our heavenly ranks, thou shalt step forward."

Mettaton thought for a moment. He scratched his head and stroked his chin. After a while, he spoke again. "I am sorry, darling, but I will not join you. I must continue to fight these monsters." He snapped his fingers, and, somewhere far away, a planet exploded, and its remains evaporated into the empty sky, no trace of it ever to be seen again.

The lord of the limbs began to cry tears of anger, and the rain poured down even harder. The once barren landscape had transformed into a lush tropical forest. Brightly colored hand headed birds sang melancholic songs of death and despair.

"Very well," said the the angel with a disapproving sigh. "We shall be off." The angels began to float away, back toward the black abyss.

But Mettaton was too fast for them. His metal arms shot up into the air, stretching just far enough to grab the lead angel by the wing and tear him back down to the ground. He summoned his S.E.P.R. (Super Electromagnetic Plasma Rifle), which he had dubbed "Blook", and promptly blasted a gaping hole through the angel's chest, instantly ending its pathetic existence.

"I will not become a mere servant of the limb lord. The whole world will gaze upon my beautiful body, and witness just how flawless I am!"

His pink high heeled boots transformed into jet engines, and he soared through the sky like a rocket ship on its way to Mars, on a collision course. He cut flawlessly through the air like a hot knife through butter, faster than the speed of light. Grabbing an asteroid from a remote location in space, he he continued to speed until he approached another solar system. Flinging the asteroid into the nearest planet, he watched as the massive space rock careened toward its target and collided with its fuzzy blue and purple surface.

Slowly, the crust of the planet began to crumble away. Mettaton stopped and stared in awe as the surface disappeared entirely, revealing a beautiful landscape entirely made of pink cotton candy. A choir of angelic voices sounded throughout the entire universe, entrancing all life and putting them in a dream-like state.

Mettaton decided to investigate the pink dimension. He propelled himself toward it slowly and steadily. As he neared it, he could clearly see array of trees and mountains in many beautiful shades of pink. After what seemed like only a second, Mettaton's feet, no longer jet engines but now his normal high-heeled boots, touched the ground. The song then ceased, and the starry sky disappeared, leaving only a soft, pink, sparkling array of clouds smiling back at him.


	2. How the Beginning Began to Begin

WARNING! THis chapter contains mild religious and political humor.

Long ago, there were only two beings living in the universe: Aiden and Evan. They ruled together for quintillions of years, far before the beginning began to begin.

Aiden was a very polite individual. He loved to talk about his hobbies to nobody in particular, as there were only two living beings in the universe, and Evan was uninterested in most everything that Aiden had to say. There isn't much to say about Aiden.

Evan, however, was not as nice as his brother. He would occasionally tease him, and, when the first planets started to form, he would occasionally blow one of Aiden's planets up just for fun. Basically, he was a giant prick, and very lazy, too.

One day (If days were even valid back then), in 666 billion B.C.E, Evan took two of Aiden's planets (Planet America and Planet Trump to be specific) and smashed them together. He expected them to be destroyed, as usual, but this time, but this time, things ended differently. He watched in awe as the two planets fused together to create something entirely different. It was a giant, hairy, ear-shaped being that smelled of sulphur and dead fish. Aiden was amazed at this curious invention, despite the rancid smell.

Evan, however, was disgusted. He grabbed the ear-shaped being, which Aiden had dubbed "Slup", and and tore it apart. Dark matter flew in all directions, and that dark matter clumped together to form more planets and stars. They greeted the two with shining lights and shimmering glows, but the two did not accept their greeting.

Aiden was angry at Evan for destroying Slup. He roared a mighty roar that could be heard all the way from the other side of time, and smashed two of Evan's planets, Arm and leg, together out of spite. What became of those planets was truly phenomenal. Out of the wreck arose a human-like figure— something that had never been seen before. It was normal shaped— eyes, ears, torso and all— except for one aspect. It had five arms on each side of its magnificent torso, and three legs on each side of its waist. It was as if something had sparked inside of the universe, a spark that symbolized a flicker of hope.

The new creature snapped its fingers on all of its hands and its toes on all of its feet. And with that snap, Aiden and Evan immediately exploded into clouds of dark matter. That dark matter proceeded to create the largest galaxy in the universe— the spiraling mass of dust, stars and emptiness that we call "Legónstra". Some say it only exists in fairy tales.

This new ruler of the universe declared himself "Lord of the Limbs" shortly after. He conjured up something special, something we all know of today, out of the rare light matter that he summoned from the stars. That something is called life. The beginning had officially begun.


End file.
